


Il podio degli arresi

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Original Work, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: After, Alpha Harry Styles, Bella Swan - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt Harry Styles, Kristen Stewart - Freeform, Mentioned One Direction, OS, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, Sad Harry Styles, Sad Timothée Chalamet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Wendy Styles / Harry Styles
Collections: Italian, One Shots (-15000)





	Il podio degli arresi

**IL PODIO DEGLI ARRESI**   
  
  
_N on si guarisce mai da ciò che ci manca, ci si adatta, ci si racconta altre verità. Si convive con se stessi, con la nostalgia della vita._  
_(M. Mazzantini)_

  


  
  
Erano le sette e ventotto di un uggioso venerdì sera ed erano ormai due ore che Wendy teneva gli occhi fissi sul soffitto crepato della sua camera da letto.  
Uno squallido appartamento nel cuore di New York accoglieva i suoi sogni e ogni sua più insignificante intimità da tre anni.  
  
Gli angoli del monolocale sembravano racimolare, insieme alla polvere, tutte le parole che aveva saputo pronunciare in quei tre anni di _semiesistenza_.  
Quando si hanno ventun anni, un periodo di tempo così lungo ha il peso specifico di un grosso pezzo di vita.  
  
A diciassette sei una ragazzina, ma non lo sai.  
A diciotto ti senti al settimo cielo, in cima al mondo e pronto ad affrontare la vita con dirompente spavalderia.  
A diciannove, _ecco_ , il tutto perde di sapore: le bevute con gli amici, la pizza del sabato sera, il febbricitante senso di onnipotenza che ha accompagnato la maggiore età.  
A vent’anni, poi, tutto inizia a precipitare.  
A ventuno sembra essere già tutto finito.  
O almeno, questo è quello che Wendy, nella sua ottica cinica e _fin troppo_ metropolita, pensava.  
  
Decise di attorcigliarsi i capelli in uno chignon, dopo aver scrollato frettolosamente alcune delle briciole che le erano precipitate sul maglione infeltrito che aveva indosso da due giorni. Sembrava quasi implorarla di non lasciarlo.  
Almeno lui.  
Si alzò in piedi, spazzando via pesanti lacrimoni dal suo viso, e si raggomitolò davanti alla stufa: l’unica cosa confortevole di cui poteva disporre, vista la pioggia battente all’esterno.  
  
New York è una città che sorprende, ma è una città che stanca.  
  
A Wendy bastava percorrere un chilometro a piedi e si sentiva come se avesse corso a perdifiato nella maratona che organizzano ogni anno, _proprio lì_.  
New York sa essere una docile carezza in primavera, allo sbocciare dei primi fiori nei parchi disseminati per la città; sa essere anche uno schiaffo in faccia quando è inverno o quando ti pestano i piedi in metropolitana, oppure quando potresti morire perché nessuno sa chi sei.  
O quando, come un pagliaccio dopo lo spettacolo, ti costringe a guardarti in faccia, _sputare per le stronzate che hai detto o fatto_ o _ridere per una figura di merda che non hai potuto raccontare a nessuno_.  
New York è la città della colorata solitudine.  
Ed ora come mai, Wendy si sentiva colorata e sola.  
  
Nonostante questo, un modo per sfuggire a questa frenetica nostalgia che le attanaglia lo stomaco _lo aveva trovato_.  
Scese rapidamente di casa, apprestandosi a ficcare le mani nel portafogli gualcito, alla ricerca di qualche spicciolo.  
Per una _strana_ e _fortunata_ coincidenza _,_ una delle ultime cabine telefoniche del distretto di Harlem era proprio a pochi passi da casa sua.  
  
Le prese un improvviso moto di pigrizia catatonica.  
_E se, invece di telefonare (come al solito) da quella cabina, avesse telefonato con il suo cellulare?_  
_Al massimo avrebbe bloccato il numero._  
_Ma poi sarebbe comunque riuscito a risalire a lei._  
Accantonò l’idea, scrollandosi di dosso il pensiero ed infilandosi cappotto e stivali.  
Aveva preso la sua decisione.  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Avevano deciso di riscoprirsi in un bar, avevano scambiato qualche parola distratta tra un bicchiere e l’altro ed avevano scopato, come due ridicoli fantocci di un film di bassa lega, in un lurido bagno sul retro.  
Come animali.  
Wendy era fermamente convinta, infatti, che l’uomo a volte debba trovare alcuni spazi, vie d’uscita dalla quotidianità, che gli consentano di concedersi alle sue più becere passioni – quelle che tutti bramano ma che nessuno ha il coraggio di tentare.  
Ecco che Wendy si era sarebbe concessa, nella sua più docile intimità, ad un ragazzo che - per quanto potesse importarle - le stava addosso con la stessa furia di un toro che corre dietro alla bandiera rossa alla corrida. Ansimava furiosamente ed a tratti tremava.  
Lei lo aveva visto immediatamente: era nell’esatta collocazione che le aveva preannunciato al telefono qualche ora prima, con l’abbigliamento che le aveva descritto in quelle battute un po’ spoglie che si erano scambiati per telefono.  
  
_Come se lei avesse potuto dimenticarsi il suo_ viso.  
  
Gli si era avvicinata, fra le luci basse e stordenti che gli illuminavano il volto ad intermittenza, e in quella surreale conversazione da sconosciuti fittizi s’ era accorta dello sguardo lussurioso di lui, quando con gli occhi percorreva le curve del suo corpo.  
Si era accorta del modo in cui si era passato la lingua sulle labbra: desideroso, affamato.  
Era a caccia.  
E Wendy adorava far finta di essere la gazzella di un predatore a digiuno.  
Gli si era avvicinata lentamente, per finire a ballare appoggiata al suo bacino. Gli occhi gelidi di lui le avevano fatto una certa impressione – brillavano in modo ipnotico, parevano svuotati di qualsiasi velo di umanità quando sbattevano contro i suoi.  
In un attimo, accompagnati dal violento beat di una melodia dance che avrebbero entrambi dimenticato senza alcuna fatica, si ritrovarono in bagno.  
Erano fasci di muscoli tendenti l’uno nella direzione dell’altra.  
  
Wendy non ebbe il tempo, o il coraggio, di domandarsi se quanto stava facendo avesse potuto essere _corretto_ o anche _lontanamente ammissibile_.  
Si sforzava a rigurgitare quei pensieri fuori da quella corrente che ogni tanto si impadroniva di lei. Si impegnava a schiacciare in angoli remoti della testa qualsiasi tipo di flaccido pensiero perbenistico, insegnatole con cura dai suoi genitori.  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lei mugugnava ogni volta che riuscivano a staccarsi dal violento bacio che le loro bocche avevano intrapreso. Era così che le avevano insegnato a fare.  
  
  
Wendy aveva poco più di quattordici anni quando imparò a scandagliare i comportamenti umani. A vivisezionarli. Ad applicarli a sé.  
Non che ci fosse nulla di robotico nei suoi gesti o modi di fare, ma era come se si fosse da sempre sentita _forestiera nella sua stessa vita_.  
Vivisezionava sguardi, carezze e smorfie e li catalogava in un’ampia raccolta di comportamenti che avrebbe saputo, a tempo debito, applicare anche a sé.  
Di quei gesti infranti dalla vivida e piena vita, lei ne aveva tratto regole e matematicismi.  
  
A pensarci, rideva.  
  
Rideva di sé e del suo patetico tentativo di sentirsi parte di qualcosa. Rideva della sua miserabile timidezza.  
Rideva di quel freno che le attanagliava le caviglie e dava la colpa a quel piccolo spazio che correva fra i suoi incisivi, quei _denti da coniglio_ che le avevano rovinato l’esistenza.  
Almeno, questo era quello di cui si convinceva, quando, sola nel suo appartamento, realizzava che le sue giornate si riducevano a riassunti sbocconcellati di vite di altri.  
  
  
Lui si abbassò i pantaloni, mentre lei gli tratteneva i capelli che a boccoli parevano gocciolare sulla sua fronte. Accanto al suo sudore, all’essenza più vera di sé.  
E Wendy si lasciò andare: poté dire, in quell’attimo, di aver vinto le sue paure e di essersi appropriata di un pezzo di sé: quel pezzo rimasto schiacciato da divieti _imperativamente categorici_.  
Fecero l’amore.  
E fu carne mischiata a carne, sangue rapidamente confluito nei tessuti dei corpi, muscoli, pelle. Furono i fili di saliva che univano le loro labbra quando, come tuffatori, dopo essersi lanciati in mare risalivano e sfondavano le maglie della superficie, per respirare.  
  
“Non dovrà succedere mai più, Harry”.  
“Potrei provarci”, ribatté il ragazzo, “ma non posso fare finta che mai sia successo. Né posso più scomparire, dopo tutto questo”.  
Wendy cercò di rimettersi in ordine in modo veloce e furtivo, come fosse un assassino che tenta di lavarsi del sangue della vittima appena sgozzata. Ma, questa volta, la sua vittima era lei.  
“Ci siamo riusciti tante volte, non sarà difficile farlo di nuovo”.  
Harry tentò di incastrarla con lo sguardo, per veder sciogliere quel muro che Wendy aveva costruito e che lo aveva repentinamente spinto fuori di sé.  
“Tu mi fai perdere la testa…” bisbigliò, con tono a tal punto profondo da divenire vibrante. D’un tratto sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene mentre il tenero sapore della saliva di Wendy veniva rimpiazzato da un senso d’amara sconfitta.  
“Non posso… non posso lasciarti andare. Di nuovo. Non posso starti lontano, che ti piaccia o no”.  
  
Wendy impallidì, e vide il castello di certezze e bugie che aveva edificato con cura crollare irreparabilmente al suolo.  
  
Aveva davvero sbagliato, _di nuovo_.  
  
Non si trattava più di quella semplice sbavatura di colore fuori dai contorni del disegno o della lettera traballante troppo grande per essere contenuta nel rigo, venendo tranciata in due.  
Eppure, questi errori le erano costati severi rimproveri da parte dei suoi genitori – che si dilettavano nel bacchettarla, per correggere e non accettare i suoi continui incagliamenti -.  
Non si trattava più di dover correggere quel labile rotacismo che, in bocca, alterava ogni sua _r._  
Non si trattava nemmeno di dover riparare un vaso rotto in casa, un chiodo mal fissato o una stoviglia lavata male.  
Ormai Wendy a tutto questo era abituata da anni: si era adagiata nel tiepido crepuscolo dei propri fallimenti.  
Ma no, non si trattava nemmeno di buttare giù l’ aspra medicina del tentativo non riuscito, della consapevolezza di una genetica inclinazione alla disfatta.  
  
Si trattava di una scelta, iniziata e portata a termine dalla sua più totale consapevolezza.  
Non era stata drogata, né era tantomeno stata ubriacata.  
Né si era drogata. Né si era ubriacata.  
  
Wendy aveva scelto.  
E, per una volta che aveva deciso di non lasciarsi abbindolare dai moniti che già le avevano abbondantemente spianato le costole, aveva scelto _e aveva sbagliato._  
  
“Harry, per favore… non dirmi così”.  
  
Aveva la gola farinosa. Le parole le aveva tossicchiate, le erano andate di traverso.  
Ancora, aveva tentato _invano_ di applicare la scientifica disciplina dei dialoghi preconfezionati al caso concreto.  
  
“Non dirmi così? Ma cosa significa, Wendy!”.  
Il tentativo si era concluso con risultati non propriamente positivi.  
“Stammi a sentire”, iniziò Harry, afferrandole il volto ancora vividamente colorato “abbiamo entrambi capito che ci è impossibile allontanarci. Perché non accettiamo semplicemente l’idea e continuiamo a frequentarci qui, a New York? Potremmo fare quello che vogliamo: nessuno ci conosce e nessuno saprebbe nulla. E noi staremmo sicuramente meglio”.  
Wendy poté sentire penetrare nella carne gli artigli di una storia che sperava potersi realizzare.  
  
“Abbiamo lo stesso cognome”.  
  
“Sai quanta gente con lo stesso cognome si sposa addirittura”, sbottò il ragazzo, sciacquandosi la bocca con l’acqua del rancido rubinetto. “Almeno non abbiamo lo stesso nome. Sarebbe stato strano”.  
Entrambi sorrisero, sopraffatti da una profonda sconsolatezza.  
“Harry… ti prego. Posso giurarti che questa è stata la mia ultima volta di debolezza e che non ti chiamerò mai più”.  
“Lo hai detto anche l’ultima volta”.  
“Lo so, ma stavolta è diverso”.  
“Anche questo lo hai detto l’ultima volta”.  
“Vabbe'”.  
“Vabbe'”.  
  
Wendy tremava; poteva respirare il calore dell’attesa di Harry e poteva palpare il gonfiore dei sogni che lui aveva riposto in lei in tutto il tesissimo tempo della loro separazione.  
Mentre passava il rossetto rosso sulle labbra ancora contratte, scorse con la coda dell’occhio il riflesso di Harry che l’analizzava, turbato ed imperscrutabile, nell’attesa di una delle sue candide ( _e prefabbricate_ ) risposte.  
La ragazza non disse nulla.  
  
Continuò a sistemarsi, ripulendo la sua immagine dalle impronte di Harry.  
  
Lui se ne accorse ed un senso di rivoltante fastidio gli catturò la bocca dello stomaco.  
  
_Non puoi fare finta di niente e non puoi cancellarmi di nuovo così, come se io non esistessi. Come se non ci fossi mai stato. Mi fai male in modo silenzioso e meschino. Non eliminarmi di nuovo da quella vita di cui vorrei fare parte. Non posso starti lontano. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti conosca e che ti protegga._  
_Poi torneresti comunque da me, come fai periodicamente da tre anni a questa parte._  
_Ed io ci starei._  
_Prenderei la mia auto e viaggerei per quasi tre ore, spostandomi dal grigiore della Pennsylvania, dal piattume di Hazleton, per riversarmi nelle vene della città e trovarti nel cuore pullulante della metropoli. Per salvarti da te stessa e da New York._  
_Lo farei solo per rivederti come una faccia tra le altre facce, e riconoscerti tra i colori della folla, e trovarti nel chiasso di schiamazzi indistinti e spogliarti di quel velo di solitudine che ti vela lo sguardo da quando sei qui._  
_Lo farei come l’ho fatto ogni volta e come l’ho fatto stavolta._  
  
Harry le afferrò la vita e Wendy rabbrividì sotto le sue dita. Sentì in quei movimenti il rumore dei suoi desideri infranti e spazzati via dal tepore del contatto.  
Le piacque. Le era piaciuto da quando, quella sera, lo aveva visto attenderla al bancone del bar con un compiaciuto sorriso stampato in bocca. Le era piaciuto quando lei aveva condotto la sua mano esitante sul suo culo, invitandolo a stringerne la polpa.  
E le era piaciuto quando lui le aveva sussurrato di volersi appartare _immediatamente_ , quando le aveva confessato di desiderarla, di _“avere sete di lei”_.  
  
Nonostante le sue parole, fino a quel momento, lo avessero invitato ad allontanarsi, lei non poté fare altro che smussarsi sotto il tocco gentile delle sue dita.  
Finse di continuare a sistemarsi: voleva darsi un tono e accantonare quel madornale errore come ha fatto tutte le altre volte.  
  
_Lo vedi, Wendy, che non riesci a stare lontana da me?_  
_Sii sincera con te stessa.  
  
Devi volerti bene ed accettare l’errore. Abbraccia questa consapevolezza, accetta la nostra attrazione e prova ad amarmi alla luce del sole, nel quotidiano._  
_Io lo farei ogni giorno e non solo quella sporadica volta in cui mi telefoni, perché vuoi “uno dei nostri incontri” quando non ce la fai più._  
_Lascia che io ti protegga.  
  
Lascia che io ti apra lo sportello della macchina o la porta quando entri in un bar. Lascia che io ti culli quando dormi, lascia che io ti rassicuri sottraendoti all’agitazione dei tuoi incubi sudati._  
  
_Vedi? Hai di nuovo messo male il rossetto.  
  
Se mi lasciassi stare con te, ti controllerei al mattino prima di uscire di casa. Analizzerei con cura qualsiasi sbaffo di colore e ti farei notare che il tailleur stropicciato che hai indossato va stirato meglio._  
_Ti cullerei, Wendy.  
Ti porterei via.  
Ti farei sentire giusta – perché sei giusta – e mai fuori posto, come tutti ti hanno sempre fatto credere._  
_Non ho mai riso delle tue balbuzie alle medie, non ti ho mai colpevolizzata per le cose lasciate a metà, non ti ho mai conservato solo uno spicchio d’ombra, non ho mai pensato che tu dovessi mettere l’apparecchio per chiudere quella piccola fessura tra i denti, che dà direttamente sulla tua lingua.  
Non sei mai stata banale, per me. Non sei mai stata quella persona che suscitava fastidio e preoccupazione nei discorsi inquieti dei genitori. Non sei mai stata una ragazza “a metà”, come ti piaceva (o meglio, mi facevi credere ti piacesse) definirti, quando eravamo adolescenti, tessuti in fase di allungamento e tesi verso i sogni dei grandi._  
  
_Hai bisogno di me, come io ho bisogno di te.  
Hai bisogno della mia luce per poter splendere in modo abbagliante, per non confonderti nella nebbia newyorkese._  
  
  
  
“Lascia che ti porti a casa”. Harry non sapeva a che punto il traffico dei suoi pensieri fosse stato rotto da quella frase.  
Si sentiva stranamente timido, ossimorico. Continuamente spigliato, brillante, ma a tratti rallentato dalle sue esitazioni, accanto a lei.  
  
“Ti ringrazio, Harry, ma preferisco prendere un Uber. O al massimo un taxi”.  
“Non è sicuro, a quest’ora”.  
Wendy ridacchiò, voltandosi di scatto per vederselo di fronte.  
“Ma non siamo mica in Corea del Nord o in Iraq”.  
“Non c’entra nulla. Sei bella, sei sola ed è tardi”.  
“Non esageriamo”.  
“Non esagero”.  
“Sarà”, cercò di liquidarlo, resettando la frenesia che le era presa nel petto da quando s’erano visti, “ma prendo sempre taxi la sera tardi e non mi è mai successo nulla”.  
“Ma se non esci mai”.  
“Chi te lo ha detto? Sono stata ad un paio di eventi serali, di recente. Ed è andato sempre tutto liscio come l’olio”.  
“Sei stata fortunata”.  
  
“Non fare l’uccello del malaugurio”, scherzò lei, ma la sua falsa disinvoltura la portò a schiantarsi contro il vicolo cieco di _serietà_ in cui l’aveva intrappolata Harry. “Beh… facciamo che ti mando un messaggio appena arrivo a casa”.  
  
“Hai bloccato il mio numero ed hai fatto la stessa cosa su qualsiasi piattaforma _social_ possibile ed immaginabile”.  
“Non ricominciamo con questa storia. Per la cronaca, i miei account li ho tutti eliminati: mi prendevano troppo tempo”.  
“Certo”, sbottò Harry in modo bruciante, “deve essere _veramente_ impegnativo passare la propria giornata ad autocommiserarsi. Talmente impegnativo da non lasciarti tempo per fare altro”.  
  
Aveva valicato ogni limite.  
  
Con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, Wendy indossò la borsa a tracolla nera, facendosi ballare la catena sulle spalle da spaventapasseri.  
  
“Adesso basta”.  
Scrollò i lunghi capelli color castagna che cadevano sparpagliati sulla sua schiena smilza, ossuta. Come se fosse bastato, con qualche gesto ebbe l’illusione di aver raccattato quelle briciole di dignità che la sua coscienza severissima le aveva lasciato.  
  
_Almeno non hai ceduto alle sue parole. Un errore in meno. Non una vittoria in più._  
  
Si avviò lesta verso l’uscio del bagno e le sembrò strano che nessun altro frequentatore del locale fosse cercato di entrare nei venti minuti abbondanti della loro permanenza.  
Poi le caddero gli occhi sul piscio accanto al cesso unico, in bella vista a causa della porta rotta, il lavandino col suo giallume incrostato, la muffa sul muro e la puzza di schifo stantio che impestava l’aria.  
  
Ecco perché – ed era un miracolo che la serratura non fosse ancora andata in pezzi.  
Un posto _immensamente romantico_ per il loro ultimo incontro. Abbastanza esplicativo del loro marcissimo amore.  
  
Harry la trattenne con la mano, afferrandola per un polso, e lei – emulando con saggezza tutti i filmastri sull’amore che aveva guardato per dare un senso alla _sua_ di vita amorosa – gli piantò un ceffone rumorosissimo in piena faccia.  
“Non mi toccare”.  
“Giustamente. Adesso lo stronzo qui sono io”, ironizzò lui con accoramento, massaggiandosi il volto arrossato, “e non tu che mi telefoni quando ne hai voglia aspettandoti che io venga sistematicamente da te, per scopare e poi essere costretto a non sentirti per mesi o, se mi va bene, settimane”.  
Prese un lungo respiro. Rifornì i polmoni dell’ossigeno intossicato di quel lurido bagno, nel vano tentativo di sciacquarsi i pensieri, rinfrescarli, sistemarli.  
Poi continuò e lei rimase ancora nel suo silenzio di pietra.  
“Forse un po’ stronzo ci sono, in effetti. Sono stronzo perché ogni volta che mi chiami mi catapulto da te, manco fossi un cane che rivede il suo padrone che lo ha lasciato per strada dopo averlo preso a bastonate. Ma non posso non tornare e non posso fare finta di niente. È sempre stato così”.  
  
Quelle parole erano acqua strabordante gli argini dell’ autocontrollo che Harry aveva sempre dimostrato di avere.  
E come un fiume in piena, lenivano il dolore delle pieghe dell’anima di Wendy, ma galleggiavano sopra di lei e la soffocavano di verità.  
  
  
“Non cominciare col vittimismo, Harry… poteva funzionare quando non ti lasciavo il televisore per giocare alla Play Station, ma adesso sono – _siamo_ cambiati. Sono cambiati tempi, circostanze… sono successe delle cose che non vuoi che io ti ricordi. Quindi piantala, ti prego”, glissò, affrettandosi ad aggiungere “stavolta ti giuro _davvero_ che non mi farò più sentire. Mai più. E se dovessi cedere…”  
  
Un risolino pungente infranse l’espressione accigliata del ragazzo.  
  
“Stai giurando che non ti farai più sentire e già t’immagini di potermi telefonare ancora”.  
Non le lasciava il polso, e Wendy accettò con fiacchezza la presenza della sua presa.  
  
“La verità è che tu, mia cara Wendy, non riesci proprio a stare troppo a lungo senza il tuo _Peter Pan._ Ogni volta che sei con me passi da bruco a farfalla. Con me ritorni alla magia di quelle vacanze passate alla casa al mare a Seaside Heights. Ritorni a quando eravamo piccoli, quando nessuno era in casa, e…”  
  
“Harry. Direi che la nostra conversazione finisce qui”.  
  
Non concesse neppure il tempo al ragazzo di digerire la frase che aveva appena pronunciato, che sgattaiolò fuori con un’insolita maestria.  
I ricordi che Harry aveva bruscamente fatto riaffiorare le erano sembrate uno scottante colpo di frusta.  
  
Si sentì immediatamente sopraffatta dalla vergogna e si giurò che _mai più_ si sarebbe concessa di sentirsi completa, se la completezza avesse implicato quel tipo di dolore.  
Il disagio di perdere Harry, si disse, sarebbe stato più comodo di quel disonore. Meno eroico, sicuramente. Ma più comodo[1].  
  
Quasi come non avesse più un paio di gambe, ma _quelle splendide ali di farfalla_ che Harry sosteneva le spuntassero quando era con lui, si lanciò verso l’uscita di quel locale al centro di SoHo, pullulante di spocchiosi radical chic.  
  
Il ragazzo la seguì a ruota, preso dalla frenesia di non volerla perdere tra la folla, vederla sparire a bordo di un taxi e poi mai più.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Wendy era da sempre stata una _ragazza a metà_.  
  
Il suo sguardo era sempre nebbioso, carico di pensieri. Si concentrava sui compiti, da bambina – _ma non abbastanza_. Cercava di valorizzare il suo corpicino sulla via della fioritura, durante l’adolescenza – _ma non abbastanza_.  
Cercava di tenersi al passo con i suoi coetanei, di essere accettata – _ma non abbastanza_ da esserlo davvero.  
S’impegnava nello studio – _ma non abbastanza_ da essere la prima della classe, come i suoi genitori avrebbero voluto.  
Si dava da fare per essere ammessa in un buon college – _ma non abbastanza_ da poter essere ammessa al migliore.  
  
Tra chi stava nella schiera del 100, lei era sistematicamente il 99.  
O il 98.  
  
Lo aveva confessato ad Harry, durante uno dei sonnolenti pomeriggi passati a bighellonare sulla spiaggia deserta di Vision Beach, e si era lasciata andare alla sua nostalgica malinconia.  
  
Harry che, all'epoca, frequentava come lei il terzo anno di liceo, provò un immediato morso di rabbia nel sentire le sue parole.  
Non comprendeva come Wendy potesse sentirsi una ragazza a metà, nel momento in cui quella metà di cui lamentava la mancanza era dovuta solo alla sua goffa inesperienza, ai suoi sedici anni scarsi.  
  
La amava profondamente e l’aveva amata sin da quando erano entrambi in tenera età.  
L’amava in silenzio durante le feste di Natale, a tavola il Giorno del Ringraziamento, l’amava quando ammirava estasiata i fuochi d’artificio del 4 luglio. L’aveva amata da lontano e non sapeva di amarla.  
  
Scoprì di essere innamorato di lei solo quando i suoi genitori, per fargli prendere un po’ d’aria di mare, gli avevano concesso ( _coattivamente_ ) di passare l’estate a casa dei suoi zii, a Seaside Heights, New Jesey.  
  
Harry non ebbe modo di replicare: a causa della malattia del nonno, non c’era nessuno che potesse supervisionare e gestire la produzione nella fabbrica di jeans di famiglia, oltre al suo divorziato padre.  
Non fu difficile buttare giù la notizia di una vacanza che si prospettava assai noiosa.  
  
Lo fu ancora di meno quando apprese che anche Wendy, _sua cugina,_ figlia del fratello di suo padre, avrebbe trascorso l’estate lì.  
  
Senza neppure rendersene conto, Harry e Wendy erano diventati l’uno il farmaco dell’altra: si guarivano a vicenda, ma se avessero rischiato di avvicinarsi troppo e non fossero stati abbastanza attenti ne sarebbero rimasti indubbiamente intossicati.  
  
Le loro estati si composero per svariati anni di un metodico alternarsi di gelati, nuotate al largo, baci nascosti in piena notte.  
Iniziarono a scoprirsi presto, a toccarsi, a fare l’amore.  
Harry la salvava dal suo opprimente senso di incompletezza e Wendy ricambiava con la sua compagnia, graditissimo tappo della sua rabbia, della sua solitudine.  
  
  
  
Nella primavera dei loro diciott’ anni, Harry e Wendy si trovavano, in punta di piedi, sul dirupo della loro disfatta.  
  
  
  
Quando Wendy aveva sedici anni, suo padre perse la vita in un atroce incidente d’auto. Lui ed un suo collega, alla guida, vennero spazzati via da un camion e morirono sul colpo.  
Ed ovviamente, per la ragazza, quell’insopportabile perdita costituì la perdita di un pezzo di una già incompleta sé.  
  
Ci volle tempo affinché si riprendesse dai suoi incubi notturni, dalle lacrime che le scoppiavano negli occhi come bombe durante la guerra. Ci volle tempo per alleviare quel lancinante dolore.  
  
Elizabeth, sua madre, decise _erroneamente_ che un po’ di compagnia non avrebbe potuto che aiutarla nella sua lenta e stancante ripresa.  
Si trasferirono, secondo i piani, “temporaneamente” a casa di Peter ed Harry, ad Hazleton, in Pennsylvania, lasciando il New Jersey.  
  
La decisione di Elizabeth non venne accolta senza alcun criticismo dal coro di bisbigli cittadini; era infatti noto a tutti, a Newark, che Elizabeth avesse preferito Taylor, divenuto suo marito, a Peter Styles, suo fratello, solamente per poter beneficiare dell’importante quota di eredità che il padre gli avrebbe destinato, in quanto unico erede degli stabilimenti produttivi realizzati col sudore e col lavoro di una vita.  
  
Ma questo Wendy non lo sapeva. Né lo sapeva Harry.  
  
I due vissero una storia d’amore intensa, leccandosi le ferite a vicenda.  
Harry fu per Wendy l’unico barlume di sincera felicità di quegli anni infelici.  
Wendy fu per Harry una gentile carezza pronta a distendegli i muscoli, a spianare la sua rabbia innata, la sua maledetta aggressività.  
  
Si amavano in silenzio, la notte, in solitudine. Non avevano voglia di perdersi, né ne avevano la forza.  
  
Finché non accadde una cosa bizzarra.  
Elizabeth e Peter avevano annunciato, durante un pranzo a cui erano invitati tutti i rispettivi parenti, di amarsi e di vivere una splendida storia d’amore insieme. E di volersi sposare.  
  
Wendy svenne.  
Harry sbatté un pugno sul tavolo così forte da far sussultare la povera zia Dorothea, docile anziana in sedia a rotelle, facendo cadere una bottiglia di vetro a terra e tagliandosi con le sue schegge.  
  
Decisero di non abbattersi, di continuare a lottare per il proprio amore, _“che move il sole e l’altre stelle”_. E se l’amore muoveva il sole e le stelle, non poteva di certo non muovere anche loro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vennero scoperti e a diciott’anni piombarono dal precipizio della loro passione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fu Elizabeth a trovarli.  
In un tiepido pomeriggio di maggio, Harry e Wendy avevano deciso di chiudersi in soffitta, approfittando dell’assenza dei rispettivi genitori, per amarsi fra le lenzuola impolverate di una brandina buttata lì da secoli.  
Si amarono a lungo e profondamente, quel giorno, quasi come se avessero potuto scorgere all’orizzonte la ghigliottina dei loro sentimenti, col corpo morto e insanguinato dei segreti ricordi costruiti insieme.  
  
Elizabeth decise che era arrivato il momento, per Wendy, di andare via. Di spingerla in un contesto diverso, per guarirla dall’amore malato che aveva riposto in Harry. Doveva e voleva punirla.  
  
Elizabeth e Peter, insieme ai due sventurati amanti, concordarono che Wendy non sarebbe stata spedita ( _come fosse un pacco, una merce senza vita_ ) dall’altra parte d’America e che Harry non sarebbe stato confinato in Canada per la prosecuzione degli studi _solo a condizione che i due non si fossero mai più parlati o rivisti_.  
  
Questo, al di fuori delle circostanze strettamente necessarie e strettamente sorvegliate di inutili ricorrenze annuali, che Wendy cercava sempre più spesso di rifuggire, abbandonandosi all’assordante solitudine della città in festa.  
Tagliò ogni ponte con l’amore più grande della sua breve vita, animata da dalla sensazione scottante (e che le faceva ribollire ancora le guance) provata dall’assassino colto sulla scena del delitto.  
  
La sensazione di quando era stata _vista_ amare Harry.  
  
La vergogna che ne era seguita. Gli insulti che le erano stati sputati in faccia dalla madre. Le occhiate di gratuito disprezzo che le venivano regalate da chi, ad Hazleton, _aveva saputo._  
  
La consapevolezza di essere la storia della settimana.  
Non voleva più provare questo dolore.  
Non voleva più ferirsi per amare Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo qualche mese, Wendy si fece risentire.  
Attendeva una risposta, appoggiata alla cornetta di quella cabina telefonica vicina a casa sua, vi si aggrappava quasi come se potesse darle conforto o se potesse infonderle il coraggio necessario a risentire la _sua_ voce.  
“Pronto?”  
E Wendy immediatamente riattaccò.  
  
Dopo un paio di settimane riuscì ad appropriarsi della spavalderia necessaria a ritentare quella telefonata, bilanciando cautamente qualsiasi scenario avesse potuto realizzarsi in seguito a quel veloce scambio di battute.  
“Sì, pronto?”  
“Harry”, bisbigliò, e il sapore del suo dolce nome eruppe dopo tanto tempo nella sua bocca.  
Silenzio.  
“Sei… proprio… sei tu?”  
La sua voce le sembrò rotta, ruvida.  
“Ho bisogno di te”: furono le uniche parole che riuscì a cucire insieme, in una frase di senso compiuto.  
“Sì. Dimmi soltanto ora e luogo”.  
Wendy si ricordò, allora, che era bene per entrambi se non si fossero visti a casa sua. Voleva proteggersi e voleva proteggerlo.  
  
La sua mente sfogliò in modo rapido tra le varie opzioni che potevano costituire una valida alternativa per il fatidico incontro.  
  
_Avanti all’Università? No, sarebbero stati costretti a cercare un posto nelle vicinanze e lui avrebbe capito dove abitava._  
_Un locale vicino casa sua? Meno che mai: gli avrebbe consentito di prendere confidenza con la zona e, conoscendolo, si sarebbe di certo avventurato alla ricerca del suo appartamento, mettendo in pericolo il proprio futuro e quello di Wendy, senza pensarci due volte._  
  
  
A quel punto, ebbe un’idea. Gli avrebbe comunicato l’indirizzo di un locale di cui le avevano parlato – ed in cui non era mai stata, ma avrebbe fatto finta di sì – e si sarebbero incontrati lì.  
  
Avrebbero parlato, si sarebbero confidati senza sentirsi addosso gli sguardi penetranti e da tribunale di chi li conosceva. Sarebbero stati un punto nella folla, immersi in nell’immenso carnevale e nell’andirivieni di vite della città. Poi sarebbe tutto finito, e sarebbero tornati alla loro vita come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.  
Come se loro non fossero mai accaduti.  
  
  
“Ci vediamo da _Jimmy at the James Hotel_ , che dovrebbe essere…”, bisbigliò, frugando nella borsa alla ricerca del biglietto da visita del locale che qualcuno doveva averle passato.  
“Veloce”.  
“SoHo. Ci vediamo venerdì sera alle otto. Non tardare”.  
“Non tarderò”.  
Attaccò.  
Ma gli incontri non finirono, ed Harry dovette imparare ad arrampicarsi sugli specchi con grazia e maestria per giustificare le sue periodiche visite fuori città.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
L’inebriante sensazione di vittoria raggiunse Harry quando riuscì a raggiungere Wendy all’esterno. Gli pareva bellissima, di una bellezza nuova e mai vista, nonostante non avesse subito nessun drastico cambiamento, né fosse cresciuta dall’ultimo loro clandestino incontro.  
L’aria frizzante della notte le scompigliava i capelli e le raggelava il naso, immediatamente carminio. Era bellissima ed era stanca, e brillava grazie alla sua aura di sonnolenta malinconia.  
  
Sapeva, Harry, che Wendy avrebbe potuto anche non vincere nessuna delle competizioni in cui si cimentava, avrebbe potuto non ottenere alcun riconoscimento particolarmente pregevole.  
Né sorte diversa sarebbe spettata a lui e alla sua indole mediocre ed aggressiva.  
  
Ma sapeva che, di sicuro, entrambi si sarebbero guadagnati un posto su _almeno_ un podio.   
  
  
Il podio degli sconfitti.  
  
“Lascia che ti accompagni a casa…”  
“Harry, ti prego”.  
“Lascia allora che io prenda il taxi con te”.  
“Non cambierebbe molto”.  
“Ho raccontato tutto”.  
Wendy perse un battito ed il sangue le si gelò immediatamente nelle vene.  
“Tu hai… tu hai cosa?”, farfugliò, sul punto di avere un mancamento.  
“Ti amo e devono saperlo, Wendy. Non me ne fotte un cazzo di chi siamo, di chi non siamo. Sono pronto a rompere la faccia a chiunque si metta contro di noi, stavolta. Sono quasi morto a causa tua”.  
“Sei quasi morto?”  
“Quella è un’altra storia”.  
“A chi l’hai detto?”  
“In realtà, non l’ho detto _davvero_ , ma _ho pensato seriamente di farlo_. Sono venuto a salvarti, stasera”.  
“A salvarmi da chi?!”  
“Da te stessa e dalla città”.  
“Mi piace la città”.  
“Tu odi la città”.  
Al limite dei suoi nervi, Wendy stava ufficialmente per perdere la pazienza.  
“Non è questo il punto. A _chi_ avresti detto di questa cosa? O hai davvero detto che saresti venuto da _me_?”  
“Non l’ho detto a nessuno, ma stavo per confessarlo ad Elizabeth e mio padre”.  
“Tu sei pazzo”.  
“Torna ad Hazleton. Ti prego”.  
“Tu sei pazzo”.  
“Accetterebbero la cosa. Torni da me o vengo io da te”.  
“Non è possibile”.  
“Ti spiegherò. Lascia che io ti spieghi”.  
  
Wendy alzò le spalle.  
  
Di fronte all’ennesimo vicolo cieco davanti al quale Harry l’aveva messa, quella sera, non poté che acconsentire alla sua richiesta.  
  
“E va bene”.  
“Stavo per morire, Wendy. Stavo per uccidermi a causa di quella situazione di merda. O stavano per uccidermi a causa del tremendo numero di risse e pessime compagnie che ho iniziato a frequentare da quando non ci sei”.  
  
Le parole di Harry non le avevano mai fatto provare un dolore così fisico, così estemporaneo.  
  
Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, per tutto il male che gli aveva arrecato quando aveva lasciato che lui tornasse da lei, per tutte le volte in cui aveva messo avanti a sé i suoi meschini bisogni d’affetto e la sua patetica ed arrogante vita. Per tutte le volte in cui lo aveva scalfito invece di tutelarlo, come avevano giurato che avrebbero fatto, anni prima.  
  
Scudo dello scudo.  
  
Affogando nei propri segreti, terra franca del loro amore.  
  
“Harry, io…”, iniziò a mormorare, ma venne interrotta dallo scoppiare di una propria scelta. Ancora.  
Il taxi che aveva chiamato qualche attimo prima era arrivato a prenderla.  
Senza alcuna esitazione, nonostante sentisse il cuore maciullarsi ad ogni passo piantato nell’asfalto, guardò Harry negli occhi e si accorse che piangeva.  
Aprì lo sportello giallo del taxi e ci si fiondò dentro, lasciando suo cugino ad osservarla impietrito dall’orlo del marciapiede.  
  
Salì sul podio. Non il podio degli sconfitti, come Harry avrebbe immaginato.  
Salì sul podio degli _arresi_.  
  
“Io ti amo, ma è meglio così”.  


  
  
  


_Fine._

  
  


\--------  
SPAZIO AUTORE  
\---------

Ciao a tutt*.  
Non pensavo sarei mai riuscita a pubblicare di nuovo qualcosa su EFP, considerando che è passato un bel po' di tempo e che, in generale, non ho molto modo di dedicarmi alla scrittura - per niente, in verità. Ma stavolta ho fatto un'eccezione.   
Mi mancava mettere su carta (virtuale) alcuni dei miei pensieri. Sono un po' pensierosa di recente e dato che mi sono stufata di leggere e rileggere gli stessi romanzi o di vedere e rivedere gli stessi film (oltre che studiare come una disperata), quindi ho deciso di mettere insieme un po' di idee e di realizzare una (non così breve) one shot, cosa che volevo fare da molto tempo.   
Ringrazio chi ha letto e chi è arrivato fino alla fine, considerando che Efp è sicuramente meno praticato che in passato (almeno, per il fandom One Direction...).  
Ringrazio ancor di più chi ha apprezzato o chi si è ricordato di quella piccola storia che scrissi _tanto, tantissimo_ tempo fa, e che mi fa sorridere ancora molto quando la rileggo.   
Vi mando un caloroso abbraccio, sperando che questa piccola storia possa avervi tenuto compagnia o fatto sognare, come i vecchi tempi. - ci tengo a precisare che la storia, si basa su Harry Styles come personaggio principale, ma che _ovviamente_ non ha nulla a che vedere con la persona reale, se non le fattezze, che mi servivano a fini narrativi. Avevo pensato, alternativamente a _Timothée Chalamet o Robert Pattinson_. Se può piacervi l'idea, ho poi pensato a Kristen Stewart (come Bella Swan) o Miranda Kerr a vent'anni.   
Grazie ancora a tutte le anime belle che hanno deciso di dedicarmi un po' di tempo.  
A presto.   


* * *

[1] Semicitazione del filosofo Hume.


End file.
